1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a ceiling fan motor and, more particularly, to a ceiling fan motor having an electrical connection portion for connection with a lead wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional ceiling fan motor 8 including a stator 81, a rotor 82 and a control unit 83. The stator 81 includes a shaft 811, an iron core 812 fitted around the shaft 811, and a coil 813 wound around the iron core 812. The rotor 82 is rotatably fitted around the shaft 811 and includes a first cover 821, a second cover 822, and a sleeve 823 arranged between the first cover 821 and the second cover 822. The first cover 821 and the second cover 822 are arranged at two ends of the iron core 812. The control unit 83 includes a circuit board 831 and a housing 832 receiving the circuit board 831. The housing 832 is coupled with the shaft 811. Such a conventional ceiling fan motor can be seen in Taiwan Patent No. M354002.
The circuit board 831 is mounted with a variety of electric components. Thus, the circuit board 831 could be damaged after a long term of use. The housing 832 is coupled with the shaft 811 that is mounted to the ceiling. Thus, when it is desired to replace or maintain the circuit board 831, one needs to remove the shaft 811 from the ceiling and then detach the housing 832 from the motor 8. Thus, maintenance of the circuit board 831 is inconvenient.
FIGS. 2 and 3 show another convention ceiling fan motor 9. The motor 9 includes a stator 91, a rotor 92 and a circuit box 93. The stator 91 includes a shaft 911 and an iron core 912 coupled with the shaft 911. The circuit box 93 is coupled with the stator 91. The rotor 92 is rotatably coupled with the shaft 911. The circuit box 93 includes a circuit board 931 for controlling the operation of the motor 9. In order to provide convenient maintenance of the circuit board 831 of the circuit box 83, the circuit box 93 includes an assembly channel 932 extending in a radial direction perpendicular to the shaft 911. As such, the circuit box 93 appears to be in the form of a C-shaped chunk. The shaft 911 may extend through the assembly channel 932, and the circuit box 93 can be attached to or detached from the stator 91. In this arrangement, the circuit board 931 may be mounted in the circuit box 93 as an integrated module. Thus, when the circuit board 931 is worn out, the maintainer is able to separate the circuit box 93 from the stator 91 and pull out the circuit box 93 from the motor 9 along the assembly channel 932 for replacement or maintenance. Such a motor can be seen in China Patent No. 203774937U.
The shaft 911 is hollow, and a lead wire (such as a power cord) is received in the shaft 911. The lead wire extends out of the shaft 911 through a hole 911a for electrical connection with the circuit board 931 of the circuit box 93. Since the circuit board 931 is electrically connected to the lead wire in the shaft 911, after the circuit box 93 is separated from the stator 91, the maintainer needs to stretch his/her fingers into the circuit box 93 and disengage the lead wire from the circuit board 931 by fingers or by a tool in order to detach the circuit box 93 from the motor 9 via the assembly channel 932. However, the gap between the circuit box 93 and the stator 91 is too small, and the circuit box 93 may be located between the ceiling and the stator 91. Thus, it can be difficult to disengage the lead wire from the circuit board 931 of the circuit box 93. Therefore, the maintenance of the motor 9 is still difficult. Unlike the previous fan motor 8 where the circuit board 831 can be repaired or replaced only when the entire fan motor 8 is detached from the ceiling, the circuit board 931 of the circuit box 93 can be repaired or replaced without having the entire ceiling fan motor 9 removed from the ceiling. However, it is somewhat inconvenient to repair or maintain the circuit board 931 of the circuit box 93.
From the above, it is inconvenient to repair both kinds of fan motors 8, 9. Thus, it is necessary to provide a ceiling fan motor that can be repaired or maintained easily.